<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stream kisses by fxliexdeux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663899">Stream kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxliexdeux/pseuds/fxliexdeux'>fxliexdeux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DSMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DNF, DSMP, DreamSMP - Freeform, M/M, PDAonlivestream, dreamnotfound, they are boyfriends your honor, they are so cute gn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:22:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxliexdeux/pseuds/fxliexdeux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Super short stream kisses that i just wanted to write. Not my best but eh <br/>Enjoy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stream kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream walked into their “recording room”. Draping his arms over his boyfriend, who was currently playing minecraft. The blonde rested his head atop the brits shoulder, and started peppering kisses on his cheek.</p><p>“What do you think you’re doing?” An accented voice spoke menacingly</p><p>“Mmmh im tired” Dream grumbled, continuing to place soft pecks all over the brunettes face.</p><p>“And im streaming, knock it off Dream” a small giggle followed, making it known that it had no serious intent behind it. </p><p>“I dont care” dreams hands moved down to the brunettes waist, placing them lovingly as he continued to pepper kisses along the brits cheeks and jaw</p><p>“Ugh fine what will it take to make you leave me alone?” George turned to face the blonde, playfulness dancing in his eyes.</p><p>Dream said nothing but placed a single finger to his lips, closing his eyes in anticipation. George looked anxiously back to his facecam, wondering if this was even allowed. Being this gay on twitch. Eh. Fuck it, right? Is what George thought. </p><p>The brunette leaned in slowly, cupping the blondes jaw in his hands. Their lips collided softly, with no hesitation on either side. The feeling never failed to make Georges stomach bundle up in knots, feeling soft lips against his own. </p><p>In their kisses, it was complete serenity. Like the feeling of a soft blanket, or a warm fire. It was heated and loving. George practically melted into the youngers touch whenever he got the chance. The feeling of the others lips never failed to make him happier, as if he could feel the love radiating from that one small touch. They parted, small tingles tinged their lips. Dream exhaled softly, leaning in once more to capture the brits lips once more. He felt the brunette smile into the kiss, and the blonde had never savored a moment as much as he did this. They parted for the final time, George awkwardly coughing, trying to excuse what the chat had just seen.</p><p>“S-sorry for that chat. Anyways lets get back to the run”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>